The present disclosure relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to estimating stack distances.
Computer systems can use various techniques to estimate the number of unique elements in a set of elements that can include duplicate elements. For sets of elements that have large numbers of elements, it is useful or necessary to estimate the number of unique elements rather than exactly determine the number of unique elements because a computer system can be limited by computing resources, e.g., memory or processing time. Techniques to estimate the number of unique elements in a set of elements have been used to estimate stack distances.